


Sharing the Same Secrets

by OmegaMountainLion



Series: Hearts of Stone aren't always Cold [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daxon, Kid!Danny, Kid!Fic, Kid!Jackson, M/M, dackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaMountainLion/pseuds/OmegaMountainLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preliminary work and a headcanon I've had of MTV's Teen Wolf for quite a while now. It's a 12 year old Danny and 11 year old Jackson being adorable and sharing each other's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Same Secrets

It was getting dark and Jackson and Danny were the only two boys left awake at the party. The day had tired everyone else out. They were sitting in Danny's playfort behind the big tent, watching the moon rise slowly behind the houses and trees, their hands loosely held together like bestfriends sometimes did. "Happy twelfth birthday, Danny!" Jackson whispered, looking over at his best friend in the dusky light. His pale skin was still bright, while Danny's darker skin was making it look like he was stuck in a shadow.  
"Thanks, Jacks." He gave his friend a big smile and squeezed his hand, which Jackson returned quickly. The moon was halfway above the trees, it's thin, pale light making the dewy grass look silver. A few snores drifted from the tent. Jackson almost wished he could be in there sleeping, but he wanted to spend some time with his bestfriend on his birthday now that he finally could.  
"Did you get everything you wanted?" Jackson asked in a loud whisper, like he was afraid the other kids would find them up there, doing something fun without them, but also like Danny might not hear the question.  
"Almost..." Danny started, "I finally got the computer game and new shoes I've been wanting. And being able to say we're different years now, too! But I didn't get one thing..." His voice trailed off and he looked down at the tent instead of the moon, he pulled his hand into his lap and clenched a small fist. His face fell a little and Jackson's scrunched together in concern.  
"What's that?" Jackson asked, he looked forlorn that something had been forgotten for Danny. He'd even made his own parents help Mrs. Lahey buy the game Isaac had wanted to get for Danny.  
"You'll tell me I'm gross and stupid." Danny sounded sad and scared, Jackson hated that. He hugged the older boy tightly. This was his best friend. How could I ever find him gross, he thought to himself slowly.  
"Never. I will never ever, ever think that!" He said in a whispered shout. Danny giggled and hugged him back.  
"I wanted Isaac to give me something else." He said, voice super quiet like it was a big secret.  
"Whaaaat?" Jackson whined, curious to know, demanding he be told immediately.  
"Uhm. I wanted him to give me a kiss." Danny blushed and hugged Jackson even tighter, afraid he'd let go.  
"But your mom bought, like, five bags of them." Jackson said giggling. He didn't know what was so bad about wanting candy.  
Danny shook his head angrily and pushed Jackson away. "No, I wanted a real kiss. On the lips." He looked pouty and rejected. Understanding dawned on Jackson and he looked at Danny carefully.  
"Oh. Why?" He wasn't grossed out and he inched closer to Danny again. It was getting chilly and he was cold, but he was also curious. He never guessed that Danny might like boys more than girls.  
Danny sighed a little, "Because I don't think I love girls. I love boys." His voice was small, he looked ashamed.  
"Oh! Okay!" Jackson's face lit up and he looked at Danny quickly. Then he asked real quickly, "Like this?" and leaned in and pushed his lips onto Danny's. Their noses crashed and he twisted his head a little until just their lips were touching. He felt Danny smile.  
"Yea, just like that." He said as he pulled away. He looked so happy and Jackson asked again.  
"Did you get everything you wanted?" And Danny shook his head in response.  
"No, I got something better." He reached for Jackson's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I got reassured I have the best bestfriend ever." His smile was bright enough that Jackson thought it outshone the moon. "Thank you, Jacks. I know you don't love boys like me. You're the best." Danny pulled Jackson into another hug as Jackson began to think about it.  
Maybe he did love boys, too.  
"Yep, you're welcome." He mumbled softly into Danny's head, and when he knew Danny wasn't looking at him anymore, he let his smile fade away. Was he even allowed to love boys like Danny did? He didn't know, and that made him very scared.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is a preliminary work and hopefully I can start writing and posting the fic this will eventually be a memory/back story piece in soon.  
> I hope it wasn't too appalling.


End file.
